


Habbits

by Aphroditefounddestiel



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditefounddestiel/pseuds/Aphroditefounddestiel
Summary: Jessica is missing Matt, and having trouble coping.





	Habbits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DareJones ficlet so, let me know what you think?

She felt the burn as the liquor slipped down her throat. She had known him very briefly yet he became so important to her. She had felt the pain of him staying in that hole in Midland Circle in her chest. Like the air being forced out of her everytime she heard his name or thought of him. She tossed the empty bottle aside, faintly hearing the shatter. Alcohol isn't enough.  
She's never liked abusing drugs, after Trish, but she couldn't handle the emptiness. Besides she still knew where to find some if Trish's old dealers.   
She hates how Matt made her feel less broken, not because he was more broken, but because he didn't act like he was and it made her feel like she wasn't. Maybe it was crazy of her to feel this way, to mourn someone she didn't know.   
She pushed through the pedestrian traffic of Hell's kitchen, moving but feeling like she was standing still, alone. Her ears focused on a song, not sure where it came from.   
'You're gone and I gotta stay high all the time to keep you off my mind' sounds familiar, what she was about to do. A woman walked by and the song was coming from her speaker. “Hey, asshole, what's that song?!” The girl jumps, giving her a look of confusion laced with fear. The girl showed her phone screen. The title reads 'Habits Tove Lo’ she makes a mental note. “Thanks.” It comes out uninterested and the girl sprints away, dumbass.   
Jessica slams her door after entering the apartment. It doesn't help that she no longer has the distraction of her superintendent, that didn't work out. Not like she deep down wanted it to. She fell to the couch, scolding herself internally for what she was about to do. She pulled out the pills and placed one at the back of her throat, pouring warm water into her mouth from a discarded bottle. The pill went down no problem. She held her phone in hand, it playing the tune from the street.

'You're gone and  
I gotta stay high all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh'

The pill kicks in, leaving the room distant, and her mind hazy.

'Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you babe  
I fall back down'

The emptiness doesn't go away but becomes a different variety of empty.

'Gotta stay high all my life  
To forget I'm missing you'

But she doesn't forget that she misses him, she never will.

'I gotta stay  
Staying in my play pretend  
Where the fun ain't got no end  
Ooh  
Can't go home alone again  
Need someone to numb the pain  
Ooh'

 

There's no fun to end, and she came home alone. She starts to fade into sleep when a text fills the sorrowful silence. Luke says to turn on the news, she does. It talks of a man in a black mask, beating a group of men. The description reveals just who it is, he's back.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed it. If not, oh well. Also this was a prompt on Tumblr. My Tumblr is @kittyfangirls so say hi there if you want.


End file.
